Maleficent (KHII ½)
Maleficent '''is an antagonist in ''Kingdom Hearts II ½.''' Story Originally from Enchanted Dominion, Maleficent is responsible for plunging that world and Radiant Garden into darkness. For some time, she used Radiant Garden as her base of operations, renaming it Hollow Bastion. There, she led a group of Disney villains consisting of Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie. Maleficent also manipulated Sora's best friend Riku into turning to the dark side to do her bidding. All of her allies and Maleficent herself were defeated by Sora, Donald and Goofy. Maleficent succumbed to the darkness, but managed to return in ''Kingdom Hearts II. Now without her allies, she used Pete as an emissionary to travel from world to world, recruiting local villains and spreading Heartless. Maleficent herself also traveled to various worlds, stirring up trouble in her old home base Hollow Bastion, attempting to turn Disney Castle into her new home and resurrecting Oogie Boogie in Halloween Town. Still out for revenge, she now travels from world to world just like Pete, coaxing local villains into fighting Sora and his friends County General First visit Maleficent briefly appeared outside the hospital to check on Pete, announcing to him her discovery of Organization XIII's stronghold (the World That Never Was). Second visit Maleficent manipulated Paul Sobricki into doing her bidding. Fourth visit In return for disposing of Sora, Donald and Goofy, Maleficent offered to help Curtis Ames get revenge on Luka Kovac. She also summoned a powerful Heartless, Gigantor. City of Angels Third visit Maleficent tried to reprogram the T-X into targeting Sora, Donald and Goofy, but discovered it had already been programmed to do so as Skynet was tired of their interferences. Instead, she granted the T-X the power to control the Heartless and summoned the Giant Zombie to aid it. After the T-X was defeated, Maleficent destroyed the T-800 for interfering. Bouvet Island Maleficent used the forces of darkness to control the Alien Queen. After the Queen was defeated, she killed Scar for helping Sora, Donald, Goofy and Lex. The Forgotten Realm Maleficent aided the Sorceress in her plot to harness the power of the 150 dragon eggs in exchange for the Sorceress's help in defeating Sora, Donald and Goofy. Port Royal Aiding Davy Jones in his hunt for Jack Sparrow, Maleficent comes in conflict with Cutler Beckett, who tries to get Jones under his control with the help of Nilmax and Xerruy. Hadley's Hope Like on Bouvet Island, Maleficent tried to turn the Alien Queen into a Heartless, kidnapping Newt to lure Sora and his friends into the Alien Hive. After the Queen was defeated, Maleficent emerged on board the Sulaco, destroying Bishop and fighting Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ripley. Radiant Garden In a last attempt to reclaim her former base of operations, Maleficent sides with the Decepticons in their bid to take over this world, offering them the use of the Heartless in their search for the "Cube". Super City Maleficent teamed up with Scutor, offering her help to reclaim the Source, but Scutor was ultimately defeated by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sam. As a boss Maleficent is fought aboard the Sulaco at Hadley's Hope. Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½